vimpire_diaries_and_the_originals_funfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebekah Mikaelson
Information General * Alive Family * Unnamed paternal grandfather † * Mikael (Father) * Esther (Mother) * Dahlia (Maternal Aunt) * Freya Mikaelson (Older Sister) * Finn Mikaelson (Older Brother) * [[Elijah Mikaelson]] (Older Brother) * [[Niklaus Mikaelson]] (Maternal Older Half-Brother) * [[Kol Mikaelson]] (Older Brother) * Henrik Mikaelson † (Younger Brother) * [[Hope Mikaelson]] (Niece) Early Life Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Rebekah is the second daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is the sixth of seven children: Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Henrik and Freya'' "who died while the couple still lived in the Old World".'' They then move to the New World. In ''Farewell to Storyville'',a flashback of a young Rebekah is shown with all her siblings, happily playing in the woods. Niklaus once stayed awake with her during a stormy night and gave her a wooden carved knight, as she was scared. He comforts her and stays beside her stating that he will always protect her. Niklaus was once beaten half to death by Mikael, unaware of the fact that it was Rebekah who had taken his blade. She told him the truth weeks later to her brother because she could never confess it to their father. In her teenage years, Rebekah once threatened Mikael with a sword, when he wouldn't stop beating Niklaus with a "whip". She even tried to kill her father in his sleep for mistreating Niklaus, and would have done it had Elijah not stopped her. Rebekah, like the rest of her siblings, seemed equally afraid of Mikael, though she never was a victim of his abuse. While living in the New World, they lived in peace with the werewolves. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming, Niklaus and Henrik left to watch the villagers transforming from men to beasts. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther decided to cast a spell (The Immortality Spell), calling upon the sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell lead to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia for dinner and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize that their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the daylight for them. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was uncontrollable. Realizing that wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 Rebekah was residing in Italy with her brothers Klaus and Elijah when they met a vampire hunter named Alexander, a member of a group called The Five. Rebekah soon fell in love with him and this allowed Klaus and Elijah to get closer to him and question him about The Five. During this time, Alexander and Rebekah planned to get married. They even picked out a church and he shared a lot of information with her about his plans for hunting vampires. However, unbeknownst to her, Alexander had found out she was a vampire and while she and all of her siblings were his guests, overnight The Five daggered them all with white oak ash daggers. Klaus, unaffected by the dagger thanks to his werewolf lineage, undaggered her after killing Alexander and the rest of The Five. Klaus then viciously interrogated her until she revealed that Alexander's supposed ultimate weapon was a "cure." Despite everything that had happened, she buried Alexander with his sword at the church where they had planned to marry. 1359 According to Elijah, Rebekah had lost much of her humanity, becoming quite indifferent to brutality. England,1492 Rebekah was in England along with Elijah and Klaus. She met Katerina Petrova, the next Petrova Doppelgänger after Tatia , who was going to be sacrificed soon to activate Klaus' werewolf side. However, after Katerina's escape, which subsequently destroyed Klaus and Elijah's bond, Rebekah has held a grudge against her ever since. Cadiz, Spain, 1702 In 1702, Kol's antics in Spain drew too much attention and brought Mikael, straight to the family, destroying the country upon his arrival. As Klaus and Elijah searched for Kol, Rebekah boarded a ship bound to leave Europe along with a daggered Finn. New Orleans, 18th Century-Early 20th Century 1700's Having fled the Old World (Spain Probably) from Mikael, Rebekah, along with Klaus and Elijah, sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage. Another flashback of Rebekah from 18th century is shown in ''The Casket Girls'', where she protects the girls who arrived to New Orleans in hope to marry fine husband, but would have ended up with men not so noble at all. She saves them by killing the men waiting for them and takes the girls under her protection. 1800's In 1820, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah were living in New Orleans and paying gold to the governor for the existence of vampire's to be kept a secret. Rebekah fell in love with the Governor's son Emil and wanted to turn him into a vampire, however whilst asking for her brother's permission, Klaus snorted and told her if she wanted to turn every human she fell in love with, humans would cease to exist before proceeding to kill him, claiming nobody was good enough for her. Some days later, the three Originals were attending Emil's funeral when they noticed a boy throwing an apple at the man whipping him. As Klaus began to talk to the boy, even naming him Marcellus, Elijah whispered to Rebekah ''"Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all."'' Marcel was soon taken into the family, quickly developing a crush for Rebekah at an early age because of all the time they spent fencing with each other (though he would not win). By 1835, Marcel was finally an adult, actually could best her in a duel he attempted to make his move on her only to be stopped by Klaus. Despite pleading with Klaus to let him be with Rebekah, Klaus still shot him down and forbid him from pursuing her. However this did not stop Marcel from trying again and making out with Rebekah. They were abruptly torn apart physically by Klaus who decided to punish them by daggering Rebekah. In 1887, Klaus undaggered Rebekah revealing he had left her daggered for 52 years. When she had asked to see Marcel, Klaus sadistically revealed that he gave Marcel an ultimatum. Either live a long human life with Rebekah and die or become a vampire, but stay away from Rebekah. He chose the latter, even walking into the room as proof, devastating Rebekah. Elijah helped Rebekah reintegrate herself into New Orleans' society. 1900's Elijah Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah all lived in New Orleans. In 1914, Rebekah celebrated Christmas along with her brothers. She is seen entering Nik's room, where she finds Kol, looking for something desperately. He tells her his plans for Klaus. Rebekah is stunned at first, but pretends to agree with him. Later, she approaches a witch, telling her that she deserves better than to date Kol. Klaus gathers everyone and makes a toast to Rebekah. Later, Kol is daggered, while Rebekah watches, broadly smiling. Which leads us to assume that Rebekah indeed betrayed him to Klaus. In 1919, Rebekah worked as nurse in New Orleans sanatorium during the period of influenza. Marcel soon returned from World War I. At first they were distant, but eventually grew closer. Together, they desperately started to search for freedom, to do as they wished without Klaus constantly controlling them. Rebekah befriended Genevieve, a fellow nurse and found out that she was a witch. Soon, they became friends. She asked Genevieve to summon her father, Mikael to New Orleans. Eventually, Klaus accepted and supported her relationship with Marcel, which made the pair very happy. When Genevieve learned that Rebekah used her, she wanted to reveal her secret to Klaus. However, Rebekah quickly infected her and her friend Clara Summerlin with influenza, leaving them to die, so she and Marcel would be protected from Klaus' wrath. Elijah mentioned that he and his siblings had many fun times in New Orleans and didn't want to leave, however in the year 1919 after Mikael arrived, leaving countless bodies in his wake, they had no choice but to flee and were driven away. However, Elijah broke apart from Klaus and Rebekah to stall Mikael so his siblings could get away. Chicago,1920's Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael arrived in the city searching for Klaus with the intention to kill him. Mikael and the police fired wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus ducked to avoid the bullets and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus met up with Stefan and compelled him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to neutralize an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and was stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus wherever he went. The coffins also contained her other brothers, Finn and Kol. During The Vampire Diaries During The Originals